Dangrous love
by elf4theprincess
Summary: Dilandau falls in love with a gir named Escaflowne but is that her real name and she is kidnapped


Dangerous Love  
  
By Elf4theprincess  
  
I don't own any of this story except for the Restaurant.  
Chapter 1  
Escaflowne's True Love  
To make her feel better after loosing her parents Allen gave her a  
ball in her honor. He invited all his friends and a few of her friends except Dilandau. But Dilandau showed up any way just to be his insane self but his plan backfired when he saw her. She was waring a rather scandles dress it was off the shoulders with a medal bodes, it looked like a elven  
warrior princess's dress.  
Two minuets after the ball started Dilandau burst throw the wall of the castle. Right in front of the princess. He fell head over hells out of his guymelef. Since he could not bring himself to look at her any more he  
decided to run out of the room only to run into the newly resurrected  
Folken.  
"Oh... Folken... when was the last time I saw you...alive."  
"Oh about a year ago. You've got it soooo bad, it's almost sick."  
"No I Don't"  
"Yes you do I saw you fall out of your guymelef. Which you never do."  
  
"I...I lost my balance"  
  
"Don't lie to me." "Besides I know how you could steal her heart."  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Give her a single red rose with a note that says I love you in elfish  
which is her native language."  
"That sounds easy." "It's not as easy as you think. Oh and don't mention anything about hoe  
you hate Escaflowne."  
"RRR don't you dare remind me about that."  
"Just go give her the single red rose do you understand."  
"Yes Lord Folken."  
Later that day Lady Escaflowne went to her room to take a nap.  
Instead of finding the lily that was usually on her rather unorganized pillows she found the single red rose on a group of very organized pillows. She sat down and read the note only then did she see the red rose pettles on her bed. The note said I love you and meet me at the second pillar next  
to the door.  
As she ran down the stairs the only thing she could think about was the  
second pillar by the door. Then she thought * I hope he's hot.* That thought made her blush. * What am I thinking I don't even know this guy.* She caught her breath when she saw him. His silver hair matched his angelic  
face and her legs collapsed under her.  
"Are you the one who wrote this note to me." "Yes" "She is so hot." "May I ask the name of the maiden the has stolen  
my heart."  
"Escaflowne"  
"What!!"  
"W- What did I say." "Are you insane." "Oh sorry about that I only do that once in a while." "I hope your named  
after a guymelef I hat with a passion."  
"Oh sorry about the guymelef thing." "Guy What!!!!"  
"Oh how blond can I be."  
"I don't know Dilandau how blond can you be."  
"How did you know my name." "Will you go on a date with me."  
"I will need to think about it."  
2 seconds later  
"Ok"  
Dilandau starts jumping up and down and acting literally insane.  
"Dilandau you need to go home and take a nap."  
"No I don't."  
"See you at eight o clock."  
"Oh ok"  
2 hours later in the flouting fortress.  
"Folken"  
"Yes"  
"What should I ware."  
"Ware your best suit."  
"Do you know what your saying." "I only have one outfit."  
"Ware that."  
"How should I do my hair."  
"Man... Dude you sound like a girl." "Just go with it."  
"Just go with it I look like a drowned rat."  
"No you don't." "Besides she said yes."  
"Well yeah"  
"She won't mind."  
"She's a princess."  
"So, were are you taking her."  
"I don't know" "Any ideas"  
"Take her to the most expensive elfish resrant."  
"But you never paid me." "Before you died."  
"Maybe if you did your job I would have."  
2 seconds later at the palace.  
"Hey Allen"  
" Yes Escaflowne"  
"What should I ware"  
"To what oh your date."  
"Yes dad my date."  
"Ware your best dress."  
"Which one"  
"The Blue one."  
"Dad"  
"What"  
"You are a lot of help"  
"Lord Van"  
"Yes Lady Escaflowne"  
"Which one should I ware."  
"I'm afraid I agree with your dad."  
"You tow are a lot of help."  
"Prince Chid"  
"Yes"  
"Which one"  
"The same"  
"Oh ok"  
"It can't be that bad."  
"Oh it isn't." I just hate it"  
"Oh sorry"  
"Escaflowne"  
"Yes Lord Van"  
"Dilandau only has one outfit."  
"Oh sounds like he needs to go shopping."  
"Yaeh I know."  
"Well were is he taking me."  
"Tellamortakara"  
"What11" "That restrant is very expensive."  
Back at the floating fortress.  
"Here is the money you will need."  
"Oh thank you Folken."  
"How do I look."  
"Very good"  
"Thank you"  
"Only you would look good in that. I definitely wouldn't."  
"Didn't ask if you would."  
Click Click Click  
"That must be her"  
"What is her name again."  
"Escaflowne"  
"You've got to be kidding."  
"Nope"  
"Oh man"  
"What"  
"Be careful not top do anything stupid."  
"Oh hi Folken" said a very feminine voice  
"Hi Escaflowne"  
"Oh hey honey"  
"hehehe .... Don't call me that."  
"Okay I wont"  
"Sorry"  
"That's okay"  
Chapter 2  
The Date at Tellamortakara  
"Dilandau" "Do you have the money for this"  
"Yes"  
"Ok"  
"Why don't you like Escaflowne"  
"Because the stupid guymelef killed the family I was given."  
"You cant be given a family Dilandau"  
"But why"  
"Because you need a family that is like you."  
"But you don't have a family like that"  
"I was adopted"  
"Oh" "Ok" "I wont bring it up"  
"Don't worry about it"  
"If I do is it ok"  
"It may be"  
"Ok"  
"What happened to you family" "Well one day I came home from going for a walk and I saw mom in one of her best dresses. The only problem was got drunk that night and that was  
the night I saw my father kill my mother."  
"...Allen"  
"No" "Celeborn"  
"King of Lothlorien"  
"Yep"  
"I can't imagine that"  
Over the loud speaker they heard the kingdom of Lothlorien is on fire.  
"Oh no what should I do"  
"What does your heart tell you"  
"I'm afraid of doing anything" "If I learned anything about family and friends it is not to be afraid of  
saving them."  
"...But"  
"No buts"  
"Stop talking with you mouth full"  
"Stop bossing me around"  
"Don't talk to me that way"  
"Why"  
"Princess"  
"Oh forgot"  
"That's ok"  
"I'm going to help"  
"Ok"  
"You coming"  
"Yep"  
"Alright just don't get your self hurt."  
In Lothlorien  
"The Captains coming."  
"Escaflowne you're the captain of the guard of Lothlorien."  
"Yes but I can explain later."  
"Oh ok why does my face hurt again."  
"I don't know" "Stoprubing it."  
"ok"  
"Let me see"  
"Don't touch ..." A warm feeling went through his face and it stopped  
hurting. He touched it the scar was gone.  
"Captain what should we do"  
"Go to the nearest city." "Where's Haldir" "He went to get the horses and broncos( or fighting horses) out of it."  
"Dilandau"  
"Yes"  
"Keep Ashifell out of the flames."  
"Ok" "Were are you going."  
"To get him out"  
"Be careful"  
"I will" "Oh and when we get to the roof tell me what to do."  
"Don't get hurt"  
"I wont I promise" "Oh and your lucky I can read elvish."  
"Why"  
"I'm not an elf. I was only raised by them."  
"Really than who are you."  
"My elven name is Escaflowne. Do you know what that means in elfen"  
"No"  
"Your name"  
"Oh!!"  
"But my real name is Alanna the Lioness."  
"Oh" One of the gaurds ran up." Lady Alanna please get him out we cant afford to loose him. Then again we cant afford to loose either of you. But please"  
"Ill do it don't worry about it"  
"Please do it now we have a problem"  
"What's the problem"  
"Get him out and I will tell you"  
"Ok" She ran off to do what she was told even though technically they couldn't  
boss her around.  
In the burning stable  
"Haldir were are you"  
"Right here stay there"  
"Ok"  
They got on the roof 2 hours later.  
"Be careful we could fall"  
"We could what"  
"What should we do now Dilandau."  
"Walk carefully toward the red guymelef."  
"Ok thanks "  
"Your welcome"  
"We are here"  
"carefully climb on to its shoulders"  
"Were are you"  
"Inside it"  
"Won't it hurt him"  
"Don't worry about me Haldir it wont hurt me"  
Back on the ground  
"Thanks Dilandau"  
"Your welcome now lets see what's happening"  
"Hey guard"  
"Yes Alanna"  
"What is happening"  
"It's the storm wings"  
"The storm wings I thought we destroyed them." "We did but there here and they want you the king and queen of torall."  
"But why"  
"That we don't know lioness"  
"Will some one tell me what is going on." Said Dilandau.  
Chapter 3  
The battle and kid knapping  
"Oh Dilandau it's just some evil bird. More like insane."  
"Really yes"  
"I resent that comment"  
"Oh sorry I forgot about that."  
"Oh that's ok"  
"Are they the ones that did this"  
"Yes my lady"  
"Ok I will fight them and win like I did last year."  
"Please be careful please"  
"I will Dilandau. You know we could use you and your insane passion  
with fire out there."  
"Ok Ill make them burn"  
" Yes have fun"  
"he he...Ok"  
"Dilandau"  
"What"  
Dilandau looked up in time just to see the bird take her away. Lets  
just say insaness hit again.  
"Die you winged freaks."  
"Go Dilandau"  
That of course was Diane.  
"He is definitely insanely in love with Alonna."  
"Numair"  
"What"  
"Be polite"  
"Oh why"  
"Because you will burn if you aren't"  
"What do you mean"  
"Oh nothing"  
Over then\m came the floating fortress.  
"Dilandau!.... What happened"  
"Oh Folkin" "Its those birds I wont let them take away some one that  
I love like Escaflowne did."  
"Oh Dilandau please forgive my brother for that"  
"I have I just keep getting flash backs."  
"I see"  
"You do"  
"Sure get up here and we'll follow them."  
"That counts for any of you who wants top come along."  
"Who's Folkin"  
"I don't know lets just trust him."  
"Ok"  
"Folkin were coming"  
"Get in then"  
"Alright"  
"Wht\y kidnap them"  
"They rule the country or at least help rule."  
"Oh now I understand"  
"Really"  
"But lets also be careful"  
"Allen"  
"Yes Van"  
"there going fast very fast"  
"We will still follow"  
"Okay"  
"Wait there stopping"  
In the fortress  
"Ah Guys"  
"Yeah folkin"  
"Were are we going"  
"A secret lair"  
"Were is it"  
"About were Lothlorien was"  
"But we passed that all ready and saw nothing."  
"Weres Dilandau"  
"I n the back sleeping"  
"Wake him up"  
"Oh ok"  
"hey Dilandau wake up'  
"What hu ho"  
"Were are we"  
"We are now in the middle of Tortall"  
"Oh isn't that were we are supposed to be"  
Back on Escaflowne  
"Great there lost"  
"Great were lost"  
"Wait I see something"  
They set off  
"Follow Escaflowne"  
"Yes Dilandau we will"  
Back on Escaflowne  
"We found them"  
"Van signal them"  
"Done and done again"  
"What"  
"Oh"  
"Hey guys"  
"There they are"  
"Thank God"  
"Dilandau"  
"Yes Van"  
"This isn't your fault"  
"What do you mean"  
"Itisnt your fault that she was kiddnaped."  
"Really"  
"Really"  
"I miss her already"  
"Oh"  
"Eingh" shouted all three of them.  
"Ok Ok OK"  
"What's wrong you look like you saw a gost"  
"there demonds"  
"There what"  
"demonds"  
"That's just what I want to hear."  
"Really"  
"No!!!"  
"Well were on a dragon"  
"They hate dragon's"  
"IT'S not a real one"  
"Oh right"  
Below in a sectert lair  
"Sir"  
"What"  
"A dragon"  
"Kill it, burn it do what ever you want to it."  
"Yes Sire"  
Fire flew at them but it blocked by more fire.  
"Thank Dilandau oh and I'm sorry about your fan\mily."  
"Your forgiven"  
"Really"  
"Yep"  
"Thanks"  
"Your welcome now let them burn."  
"You know I hate playing with fire but ok."  
Chapter 4  
Playing with fire  
"Let them burn"  
"Whoa are they both insane"  
"No clue"  
"Van"  
"What brother"  
"Be careful"  
"Oh ok"  
"Don't go to insane"  
"ha ha ha"  
"Don't laugh at me"  
"Oh fine sorry"  
"That's ok"  
"Really now lets go get them"  
"Ok let them burn."  
From the sectret lair.  
"Don't you guys know not to play with fire."  
"Sir"  
"She can't find her way out can she"  
"Well lets hope"  
Just then the lair burst into black, purple, and blue fire.  
"Well unless she does that."  
"Let them burn"  
"That looks cool"  
"we are literally insane."  
"What"  
"Nothing"  
"Ok"  
"We are having to much fun"  
"Yep"  
"Insanity isn't that bad"  
"Really"  
"Yep"  
"You are sooo cool"  
"Dilandau, Van"  
"Yes Alanna"  
"Please Shut up"  
"I hate playing with fire"  
"Well it doesn't look like Escaflowne hates it."  
' Yeah I know"  
"It's kind of funny"  
"No it isn't"  
"Summon him to me"  
"Ok"  
"Come here Escaflowne"  
Escaflowne comes to them as fast as possible.  
"Thanks Van"  
"Your welcome lady Alanna"  
"Just call me Alanna"  
"Yes mama"  
"Stop it"  
"Why"  
"Just because I hate it do you need to..."  
Dilandau shut her up with a kiss.  
"sigh Dilandau"  
"Yes"  
"My powers are to stronge in me"  
"What do you mean"  
"Where's the circlet and Escaflowne."  
"Right here"  
Just then the circlet was slipped on to her and Escaflowne flew back  
in purple lightening.  
"Van you should let go first"  
"I know sorry"  
"Don't sat sorry to me say it to yourself and Escaflowne."  
"Oh that's why I hurt so bad yep."  
"Rrr"  
"Whats wrong"  
"nothing really"  
She passes out. She just got her power taken out of her. Later in the  
fotress.  
"mrr"  
' She's almost awake"  
"really"  
"Yep"  
"There she is"  
"Were am I Dilandau were are you."  
"Right here just lie down"  
"Ok"  
"Good night"  
"See ya in the morning"  
Later in the floating fortress. You here Dilandau scream.  
"Ah"  
Alanna woke with a start. Panic gripped her. She ran down to the  
testing chamber.  
"Dilandau!"  
"Alanna"  
"I won't let them hurt you."  
"Thanks"  
"Your welcome"  
"Get me off of here"  
"You got it"  
"What's going on"  
"Hurry Alanna"  
"Got it"  
"Thanks Get them"  
"Run"  
"What about you Alanna"  
"I...I can fight"  
"Alright but please be careful"  
She closed her eyes standing sleeping.  
"Grab her"  
"What if it is a trick"  
"Its not a trick now do as I say she's sleeping."  
"Standing up"  
"Just do as I say"  
"Oh fine" Suddenly the sword that was at her feet flew into the air and landed in her  
hand.  
"It's a trick"  
"Lady Alanna"  
"Stay Dilandau"  
"OH ok" Suddenly dragon wings opened and a two year old dragon named Skysinger flew  
sort of wobbly forward.  
"Skysinger go please"  
"A dragon"  
"Yep"  
"What, How, Where"  
"Skysinger is safe"  
"Captur her she's the lady of the drangons."  
"Yes you are"  
They jumped forward only to come up with death.  
"Maybe you should be more carefull"  
"Oh we will" Just then Dilandau jumped from the balcony killing the leader and almost  
him. The ran down stairs and to there rooms.  
"What was that about"  
"They enjoy experimenting on me"  
"Why I don't know"  
"Really"  
"Really"  
"Ok"  
"Are you alright"  
"Yes just sore"  
"Oh ok"  
They fell asleep her on the bed him on the floor. He woke first he only  
problem was she wasn't there. He heard this.  
"We'll do the experiments on her but what if it wont work."  
"It wont work"  
"How do you know Dilandau"  
"Because she can her self its one of her powers."  
"What do you mean one of her powers"  
She woke up just then and screamed.  
"ou"  
"Good job"  
"Thanks Dilandau"  
"What are they"  
"I don't know"  
"Don't lie to me"  
"Ok fine"  
"They are sorceres"  
"And Im a mage"  
"Yeah I know but they don't"  
"Maybe they should ask next time"  
"If they have the guts to come back"  
"What do you mean If they have the guts to come back"  
"There chicken"  
"Reallythey don't seem like it"  
"Oh ok" "But you really didn't need to tell me that just tell me the fact I need  
to learn. Ok"  
"Oh I understand"  
"What do you understand"  
"Nothing I just...will you..."  
"Yes"  
"Marry me"  
"Uhm"  
"Please"  
"Yes" Later they are all sitting on the porch looking at the sun set. They kiss  
(Alanna and Dilandau).  
"Did we miss something"  
"Yeah we are getting married"  
"Really"  
"Yes"  
"Congratulations"  
Van looks sad and she relieved it and ran up stairs and called Hitomi  
back.  
"Van"  
"Hitomi"  
"HI"  
"HI"  
"What's going on"  
"Dilandau and Alanna are getting married."  
"Really"  
"Yeah"  
"So what's wrong"  
"W.... Will you marry me"  
"Um"  
"Please"  
"Yes"  
"Really"  
"Yes"  
Van smiled and so did every one else.  
"When are you getting married"  
"I don't know"  
"Why don't you have a dubble wedding"  
The new couples looked dat each other .  
"That sounds go"  
"Really"  
"Sounds fun"  
"Lets Do it"  
  
The End 


End file.
